<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Medical proxy by JordzEDX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104411">Medical proxy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordzEDX/pseuds/JordzEDX'>JordzEDX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Break Up, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Jesse Manes is a War Crime, M/M, Michael Guerin Loves Alex Manes, Secret Marriage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:54:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordzEDX/pseuds/JordzEDX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flint tries to move Alex to a hospital at base but does he really have any power over his brothers medical situations?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 2008</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The Air Force! Really Alex! You're 17 years old why would you sign away you're life to something you don't even want to do? What about making music? What about your plans? What about me and you huh?" the anger clearly radiating off him in waves.</p><p>"I have to other choice Guerin" I'm too tired for this conversation, my ribs are still hurting from the beating after my dad caught us in the tool shed.</p><p>"No choice? Yeah right" Michael scoffs.</p><p>"Yeah, no choice. You've seen the bare minimum of what my dad is capable of Guerin. I don't want you to get hurt again" I cant help myself shouting.</p><p>"What? Why would I get hurt again. Its not like I will be paying your dad some getting to know you visits anytime soon is it?" He has this look in his eyes like he is staring into my truth. Like he can see what I've done. "Oh Jesus! You did not enlist to keep your dad away from me! Please tell me I've got that wrong,<br/>
please Alex don't tell me you've thrown away your life for mine to be safer".</p><p>Tears are threating to fall down his lashes at this point. I know what I did was right but he looks too devastated for more words.</p><p>"I know what he would do, he told me. He told me a 17 year old foster child going for a walk in the desert could easily get lost Michael. What was i supposed to do? Let him kill you? I couldn't do that!" I don't even know why I am shouting at this point.</p><p>"Why, why would you do that for me? Give up your life?" Michael looks like he truly doesn't know the answer but how can i tell him now and then leave in 2 days time. </p><p>"I'm sorry Guerin, about your hand. I'm sorry about all of this, we shouldn't have started anything but i didn't think he would react like this. I have to go to keep you safe and I wont apologise for that. But for everything else" I need to get away before i burst.</p><p>"When will you be home Alex?" He looks hopeful behind his pain and this is going to be the end of me. My dad probably wont let me out of the force alive.</p><p>"7 weeks for basic training, then possibly home for a few days if I haven't been stationed" I tell him.</p><p>"Ok then after that?" I can see his hope dimming and its crushing my soul.</p><p>"After I get stationed?" He nods "erm, after that I could be deployed at anytime"</p><p>Walking up to him to reach out one last time. We collapse into each other like we belong there.</p><p>"Guerin, I have to go" I whisper into his neck as he nods.</p><p>"Stay safe and come home Alex" he says as he kisses my temple.</p><p>Pulling back avoiding his eyes at all costs, walking to my bike and riding away without looking back so he cant see the state of my tears.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. After Basic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2008 AFTER BASIC</p><p>Sitting on the a bench across the street from Crashdown I can see him sitting sharing a milkshake with Maria. He looks different already. Muscles showing through his thin shirt, after 10 weeks with no contact I wonder if he would even want to see me. He said 7 weeks and he might be home so if that's what happened he has been home for weeks and hasn't made any effort to come see me. He looks good though, different, with his stupid regulation hair cut, no piercings, no eyeliner, not Alex at all. His eyes look sadder than I've ever seen them look. Which is saying a lot because he usually looks sad under the surface but with his dad and bullies at school who would blame him. Not me certainly.<br/>I have to look away, the sadness in his eyes is making me tear up so staring at my shoes is a better option if I want to stop myself crying in the street like a weirdo. I don't know how long I sit there before I feel someone sit next to me and look up again to the window. He's gone, of course he is gone and I couldn't get it together long enough to notice he has left. Again.</p><p>"Hello Guerin" His voice startles me, being so close. He is laughing now so I must have shock written over my face.</p><p>"What you laughing at Manes?" I cant help but smile at seeing him laugh.</p><p>"I've missed you too" He looks proud of his cheekiness.</p><p>"mhm, wanna go for a drive Private ?" I don't want to talk in public and anything get back to his father. </p><p>"uh, yeah sure" he answers getting up from the bench.</p><p>Walking towards my truck in silence I can sense him glancing at me out the corner of his eye. I know it shouldn't feel as good as it does especially since he will be leaving again and probably very soon. I shouldn't give myself any hope but its almost like I cant help but feel it. <br/>Getting into the truck I give myself a second to look at him, he looks beautiful like he always does, nervous for some reason (probably the silence) and he looks tired. Already tired, less than 3 months and it doesn't look good.<br/>I pull over the truck into a side road, take the keys out of the ignition and stare out the window waiting for him to say something.</p><p>"I'm being deployed to Iraq in 2 days" He says, looking like he has told me something simple like he is getting a burger for dinner.</p><p>"What? Why so soon? You're barely out of basic" The shock I am feeling isn't hidden at all neither is the fear.</p><p>"I will be ok Guerin, I will" he promises, like he knows for sure. Like he wants me to believe.</p><p>"I didn't say you wouldn't be fine Alex. I didn't think you could be deployed so soon after training" He is avoiding my questions now. How fun.</p><p>"uh, yeah, can be deployed at anytime after basic. I stayed on site until yesterday when I got home. 3 days rest before I go to base and then into a shit warzone"</p><p>"You got home yesterday?" now who's the one avoiding things Michael! You idiot.</p><p>"Yeah, I wanted to see Maria so I stayed with her last night" well ouch, he wanted to see her, that's fine, but why not me. "Put your face straight Guerin, you were my second stop. I wanted to see her and then you so stop thinking that I didn't want to see you" o and now he's reading my mind. That's great.</p><p>"Good, so you come home for 3 days and then go off to war. When will you be home?" I'm staring at my shoes again. Cant seem to get myself to look at him.</p><p>"No time scale this time. Could be months or it could be years, I really don't know" He sighs, getting out of the truck.<br/>I follow him out and sit in the trailer staring at the darkening sky.</p><p>"What if something happens to you Alex, no one will tell me anything and I'm pretty sure your dad wouldn't tell me either" I'm close to crying now, what if this short visit is the last I see him. </p><p>"We could get married" he laughs. I look at him with shock written all over my face before he continues. "Yes, I know we have spent more time apart than we ever did together and we never even defined our relationship as anything but you feel like home to me and I think I feel like home for you too. I'm not saying we have to be a married couple where you sit at home knitting and I'm off at war I am just saying lets sign the paper that way if anything happens to me out there you get to be told legally and if I do die, which I wont, but if I do you get a pretty good pay-out. Or you will if they ever overturn the DADT ruling. But there are plans to outlaw DADT coming soon anyway so as long as I keep quiet for a while I wont be in trouble".  I'm in shock i think, and he has finally stopped rambling. He is just staring at his hands now and I don't even know where to begin. "Obviously we don't have too, it was just a suggestion" now he is mumbling, great.</p><p>Ok, begin by breathing. </p><p>"It would piss off your dad to no end if he found out" I finally say, not able to trust myself to say more at this second.</p><p>"Yeah, he would kill us both probably but I'm not planning on telling him and neither would you. Plus i passed basic with the highest scores out of the group and in a few more years and with some serious hard work I will be in a higher position than him so he wont be able to push me around without me taking him down. You can say no Guerin its not like I planned this so I wont be offended". He doesn't look like he is lying when I finally manage to look at his face and he gives me a smile I cant help but return.</p><p>"Alex, you are my family already and you're right you do feel like home to me. You know this is a crazy idea and it will more than likely backfire on us right?" I know I'm in love with him so would going through with this be selfish? Would it be me keeping him tethered? But no one has ever chosen me like this, even if its for the wrong reason it still feels almost right.</p><p>"Yeah its certainly a crazy and foolish and messed up idea, but we are already family so why not do it? I don't see any downsides. We wont be in the same country so it isn't going to affect our lives unless something big happens to either one of us. If something happens to you would you want it to be me than helps you?" Max has all but vanished on me since the incident with Rosa and the other girls and Is thinks I am a murderer so Alex is the only person I have left even if he wont be here physically. It's not like I will be visiting any hospitals at any point in my lifetime so he wont have to deal with that. </p><p>"Yes" I say, shocking myself because I wasn't sure I would say that.</p><p>"Well ok then so lets do it. Being married could be fun you know" He has a beautiful smile when he talks to me, I wonder if anyone else ever gets to see that.</p><p>"I mean yes, lets go get married Private" He beams up at me and leans in as I do. We meet for a kiss that is half desperate and half completely filled with love. Its short but powerful.</p><p>"Fuck, we need to plan" he blurts out as i laugh at his shocked expression.</p><p>"C'mon then get your phone out and we can get to work, but if you're going off to war Private i want a ring" I chuckle.</p><p>*****</p><p>37 hours later I have a ring round my neck on a chain, he has a ring on his dog tags chain. <br/>I have a lock box in my glove compartment with a marriage certificate added to the photos that were already there.<br/>I have new photos from our secret that no one else needs to see.<br/>I have the imprint of my husbands kisses on my lips.<br/>I have a fear in my soul that won't ease up until I see him again <br/>I also have no idea when that will be. <br/>And I still never told him I love him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Totally ignoring marriage laws here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bringing it up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Little bits of the show with the marriage thrown in</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Finally a real Manes man"</p><p>"3 quarters of one"</p><p>"What the fuck Alex!"</p><p>"Shh"</p><p>"Why wasn't I told? Wasn't that the point?"</p><p>"I didn't want you to know after all this time it wouldn't have been fair"</p><p>"Wow thanks"</p><p>"I thought it would be a bit rude to call after 9 years and say oh by the way husband I've lost half a damn leg. I was of sound mind enough to be able to make my own medical decisions Guerin, if I wasn't they would have called you, okay?"</p><p>"Okay"</p><p>*****</p><p>"Scream, break some stuff. Really make it seem over"</p><p>"Sometimes the world ends with a whimper Guerin"</p><p>"The world huh? This you asking for a divorce then private"</p><p>"Like I said, I was just on my way out"</p><p>*****</p><p>"I wanna know who you are Guerin"</p><p>"Do you wanna know who i am? Or do you wanna know what i am"</p><p>"Yes"</p><p>"Why"</p><p>"Why? Maybe because we might not be married in the normal way but you are my husband even if you don't like it and its not every day you find out your husband is an alien so i would like to know who you are AND what you are so yes"</p><p>*****</p><p>"All our years of this, I've never said no to you. You push me away, you pull me back in and i go where you want me I don't want that anymore I don't want to keep hoping that maybe this time you wont go. I don't want to play your guitar. I don't want to be your secret husband of convenience I don't think were good for each other Alex and i wanna be good for somebody so no, I'm saying no" </p><p>*****</p><p>"I like Maria ok, I like being around her. Don't think she likes being around me much right now, so maybe this is pointless"</p><p>"I get it, you know honestly if I could choose to be with Maria Deluca I would too"</p><p>"Funny"</p><p>"Not really funny but true. You want to get a divorce Guerin?"</p><p>"Not today Alex, not today"</p><p>*****</p><p>"I told you, you don't need to help me look into my mom"</p><p>"I know I know i want too. And i have a vested interest. Not only is she my mother in law."</p><p>"Shut up "</p><p>"When I was researching about your mom I hit a sophisticated firewall"</p><p>"So if someone went to all that effort to hide something about her "</p><p>"Then there is something to hide"</p><p>*****</p><p>"I was afraid that if i gave it to you then you would use it to leave and I didn't want you to go. I cant let our history repeat itself. "</p><p>"What's this?"</p><p>"Divorce papers Guerin, I've signed them already so you just need to sign them and send them to my lawyer. Whenever you're ready. I will not be another Manes man standing in your way"</p><p>*****</p><p>"Let me out of here" </p><p>"I cant, the atomizer will kill anyone in your dads direct line. You are safer here" </p><p>"Are you serious "</p><p>"This is the kind of thing we got married for Alex "</p><p>"Seriously not the time but we are divorced Guerin"</p><p>"Are we? I gotta go. I'm gonna come back for you."</p><p>*****</p><p>"I keep thinking about how different my dad might have been if Tripp had a chance to mentor him. How different everything could have been."</p><p>"Yeah, you think we could have been happy if you weren't raised by an alien hating homophobe?"</p><p>"Harsh. But yeah we could have had a life together. With our cosmic connection that you like to talk about."</p><p>"Don't forget epic sex "</p><p>"Never could forget that Guerin "</p><p>"I used to think about that to be honest, when you were at war. If only he hadn't been that way we would have had a brilliant life together Private"</p><p>"I did too, got me through a lot of tough nights in the desert "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hospital</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok so this is different<br/>I am USELESS at writing multi person conversations but i really wanted to write this.<br/>secret marriage stories are my fave<br/>So this is messy but hopefully its ok.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hi Sue, could you tell me where to find Alex Manes"</p><p>"Doctor good morning, Alex Manes, surgery with Dr Piper, In theatre 2. His friends are in visiting room 7 upstairs."</p><p>Thanks Sue, can I get a print out of his notes so far please"</p><p>"Of course, here you go"</p><p>"Thank you, you're an angel. Have a good day Sue"</p><p>"You too Dr Valenti"</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Michael .."Flint cant get away with this Max"</p><p>Max .. "I know but we have no proof until Alex wakes up and makes a statement to me or more likely the air force"</p><p>Rosa .. "Alex will probably not even admit his brother did this to them, privately yeah but he is all for redemption these days so he will let Flint get off"</p><p>Liz .. "Why would he let him get off"</p><p>Rosa .. "He was on about his dad being better, ya'know before he proved he was actually coocoo at the end"</p><p>Kyle .. "Guys we have a massive problem"</p><p>Isobel .. "What now"</p><p>Kyle .. "Flint has arranged for Alex to be transferred out of here by military doctors when he is out of surgery"</p><p>Liz .. "What how can he do that"</p><p>Max .. "He is next of kin, it makes sense"</p><p>Rosa .. "Oh no"</p><p>Liz .. "Can we get someone else"</p><p>Maria .. "What about Greg"</p><p>Michael .. "They aren't moving him anywhere"</p><p>Isobel .. "Greg is over 2 hours away by car if he is at home"</p><p>Maria .. "Further if he is at work"</p><p>Michael .. "We don't need Greg"</p><p>Kyle .. "What are you talking about now Michael"</p><p>Michael .. "Max, can you go to my truck and get the purple lock box from my glove compartment?"</p><p>Isobel .. "What?"</p><p>Michael .. "Its important, but please don't try opening it."</p><p>Max .. "Erm ok"</p><p>Michael .. "Kyle can we talk in private for a moment"</p><p>Maria .. "What's going on Michael"</p><p>Michael .. "Its nothing major Maria don't worry. Kyle please"</p><p>Kyle .. "Ok sure, come with me"</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Stay calm Michael, it's not like you're about to spill your second biggest secret in the world to a guy you like only 40% of the time. It's not like your girlfriend is probably gunna find out. It's not like Alex is gunna be upset by this or angry. It's not like your brother and sister might find out and be furious for lying. It's not like this could backfire and you lose both Maria and Alex in one conversation. Nope non of that, none of that at all.</p><p>"what's this about"</p><p>"Ok so, here goes" oh god, I'm freaking out aren't I. But this is the reason we got married right? Even though Alex did technically sign the divorce papers. Shit. Ok, i have to do this, its the reason we got married so this is a good thing. Deep breath.</p><p>"Erm Michael, are you going to talk anytime soon or are we playing the quiet game" shit shit shit fuck<br/>
.<br/>
"So, if Alex hypothetically has a husband that is a secret and no one knows about would the hypothetical husband have power to be next of kin over his brother" why complicate shit you idiot just tell the truth.</p><p>"If Alex had a husband then yes of course he would be next of kin but no records show him as having one and he obviously doesn't have one or we would know him" obviously! Secret marriage and he thinks we got divorced so... Shit.</p><p>"Ok I will be straight with you here. Me and Alex are married, we got married in 2008 so its been 12 years. My copy of our marriage certificate is in the box I sent max to get. Will that be enough to keep him here" Breathe, breathe, breathe.</p><p>"Are you kidding?"</p><p>"No"</p><p>"Holy shit Michael. Why would you two get married though? It makes no sense?" I'm crying? Why am I crying in front of fucking Kyle!</p><p>"He was going to war Valenti, his dad forced him to enlist and we were scared kids. He wanted me to be his medical proxy if anything happened to him out there and also he wanted me to be told by the air force if he was injured or dead because his dad would never have told me and who else would? No one knew about our relationship. Also love makes you do crazy shit."</p><p>"Wow, that's a lot to take in. Go get the paperwork from Max in the waiting room and I will make the calls letting everyone know that Alex's husband has arrived"</p><p>"Please keep this too yourself as much as you can, Alex wouldn't want this getting out anymore than I do, we might be married to each other but I am with Maria and this would crush her. She doesn't know about me and Alex more than we hooked up after prom"</p><p>"If she ever finds out she will be furious at you both"</p><p>"At me, not at Alex. He isn't the one who lied to her. That's all on me. I'll be back with the paperwork"<br/>
This day is getting worse and worse </p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p>Maria .. "I wanna see in the box Max"</p><p>Max .. "Michael asked us not to look so no."</p><p>Rosa .. "Not gunna lie but that seems so shifty, like what could it even be."</p><p>Isobel .. "Well its locked so we aren't finding out until Michael gets back"</p><p>Liz .. "I wanna know too but its absolutely nothing to do with me. But my scientific need to know things is tipping me towards the lets open it stage"</p><p>Maria .. "I'm his girlfriend so I should decide this"</p><p>Isobel .. "Erm? Girlfriend yes, decision maker no"</p><p>Maria .. "Why shouldn't it be my decision?"</p><p>Max .. "Because the decision was already made, by the person who owns the box."</p><p>Maria .. "Yeah maybe but he was acting shifty as hell before he left and why did he even leave. I wanna know what's going on"</p><p>Rosa .. "Hilarious"</p><p>Isobel .. "What is?"</p><p>Rosa .. "Maria freaking out because there is a secret involving Michael and Alex obviously."</p><p>Liz .. "What do you mean?"</p><p>Max .. "She means that whenever something is happening between Michael and Alex Maria flips out and gets jealous like right now she wants to invade Michael's privacy because it might possibly have something to do with Alex and Michael's relationship"</p><p>Isobel .. "Jesus Max tell it how it really is why don't you"</p><p>Rosa .. "Oh my god epic"</p><p>Maria .. "Hardly, they didn't have a relationship Max it was a kiss at the museum and a few hook ups"</p><p>Liz .. "Wait? Michael is Alex's museum guy? The guy who Alex said he would stay in Roswell for if the guy just kept kissing him like that?"</p><p>Isobel .. "Well that's just cute. But yes, and they absolutely did have a relationship Maria they've loved each other since before Prom"</p><p>Max .. "Yeah its pretty obvious they are in love"</p><p>Maria .. "What on earth are you talking about"</p><p>Rosa .. "I was in a alien induced coma for 10 years and even I can see it"</p><p>Liz .. "It's not obvious to me"</p><p>Rosa .."Oh please, have you seen them? When they are in a room together they gravitate around each other, like magnets. One of them always has an eye on the other one but never at the same time. Its clear as crystal they love each other"</p><p>Max .. "Yeah they do but Michael loves you too Maria so its not like they are gunna do anything about it"</p><p>Isobel .. "Nope, they will love each other until they die and never be together, Michael said that loving Alex hurts too much. Actually his words were, being in love is the worst thing that ever happened to me and I've been in a UFO crash"</p><p>Liz .. "Wow that's harsh"</p><p>Isobel .. "Yeah, that's why I told him to look forwards and not backwards and he did. He went to Maria"</p><p>Max .. "I don't know a lot but I do know that they got caught one day by Jesse Manes and Jesse smashed Michael's hand up with a hammer that's why his hand was fucked"</p><p>Isobel .." He never told me"</p><p>Max .. "I only found out after Alex came home to Roswell. I also know that Alex enlisted because Jesse said if he didn't enlist then he would kill Michael. So he did it to save Michael's life, poor Alex must have been terrified and keeping it all to himself"</p><p>Liz .. "They were only babies. They were what? 17 and they went through that on their own. How does everyone know all of this and I didn't notice a thing" </p><p>Maria .. "I need some air" </p><p>*****</p><p>"Hey Maria wait up"</p><p>"What Michael? What do you want?"</p><p>"What's wrong?"<br/>
"oh, you know. Everyone in the waiting room talking about what could be in the box and accusing me of being jealous that it could have something to do with you and Alex having a relationship"</p><p>"Wait what?"</p><p>"Oh yeah, all I said was i wanted to open the box and have a look. Then all of a sudden I'm jealous because you wanted to have a private moment with Kyle about Alex. Then they are going on and on about how you and Alex are in love but you also love me but then again Alex joined the military to save your life and you think being in love with him is the worst thing that you've ever done according to max and Isobel"</p><p>"ok that's a lot to take in"</p><p>"Yup, then of course there is the fact that you two have been in love for what? 12 years and you said to me that you didn't have a relationship. Right? But everyone in that room apart from me and Liz seems to think that you and Alex are still in love and that its obvious if you are in a room together by the way you look at each other or act around each other"</p><p>"Okay, I'm not going to stand here and lie to you Maria. I love you and I want to be with you so why does it matter about mine and Alex's past relationship. You've known for 2 years that me and him had something. I might not have told you but he certainly did. He told you he was in love with me and it didn't bother you then so why would it now?"</p><p>"It bothers me now because you said there was nothing between you and him any more"</p><p>"And there isn't anything going on any more"</p><p>"Then why is everyone in that room convinced that you and Alex are in love?"</p><p>"Because we are"</p><p>"Wow, good of you too tell your Girlfriend that you are in love with your ex. So what now? You and him going to get back together? Or have you been together this whole time?"</p><p>"Wow, good of my girlfriend to assume that I'm a cheat and going to leave her!"</p><p>"That doesn't answer my questions"</p><p>"Yes I love Alex, love doesn't just turn off because its inconvenient. That doesn't mean me and him should be together. What happened with me and him was loaded with bad memories. For every good moment we had along came a bad one that crushed it"</p><p>"Still doesn't answer if you're still seeing him behind my back"</p><p>"I shouldn't have to be asked that question, I've done nothing to warrant it. I've done nothing that can justify you asking that"</p><p>"Ok, so what's in the box"</p><p>"Some paperwork me and Alex filled out so that I could be his  next of kin and medical proxy when he went off to war, I wanted to check with Kyle that it would still be valid after all this time. But again, I shouldn't have to answer that. I have to go give him the paperwork, are you coming back inside?"</p><p>"No, I am going to go check on the bar and will call you later"</p><p>"Ok, I will text with any updates from here"</p><p>"Bye then"</p><p>*****</p><p>Kyle .. "Where's Michael?</p><p>Isobel .. "he isn't back from your little private trip yet"</p><p>Max .. "So, gunna fill us in?"</p><p>Kyle .. "I wouldn't know where to begin, did you get the box"</p><p>Max .. "Yeah right here"</p><p>Kyle .. "Good, he needs to hurry back or I'll open it myself"</p><p>Isobel .. "He tell you what's in the box?"</p><p>Kyle .. "Yeah"</p><p>Rosa .. "What is it?"</p><p>Kyle .. "Something I wish I didn't know"</p><p>Max .. "Ok now I'm intrigued"</p><p>Liz .. "Did you get an update on Alex?</p><p>Kyle .. "Yeah, another hour at least and its looking hopeful so far"</p><p>Liz .. "Good that's good</p><p>Isobel .. "Brilliant, now back to my brothers mystery box"</p><p>Kyle .. "Nope, not going there. Trust me you don't want to know"</p><p>Rosa .. "Hurry Michael hurry"</p><p>Max .. "Watch it be something silly"</p><p>Isobel .. "I just wanna know what it is, no matter if its silly"</p><p>Liz .. "Reckon its his Alex box?"</p><p>Rosa .. "Alex box?"</p><p>Liz .. "Yeah, like a box of you ex that's like a memory box"</p><p>Max .. "Maybe, but its not like Alex is dying Liz"</p><p>Liz .. "I know but if you are right and they are in love then bringing the Alex box out could just be Michael coping with Alex being in surgery"</p><p>Rosa .. "That makes sense if you think about it"</p><p>Isobel .. "Bullshit, Michael isn't sentimental like that"</p><p>Max .. "True"</p><p>Rosa .. "Damn it! Kyle just tell us what's in the box"</p><p>Michael .. "It's porn, you nosy fuckers"</p><p>Kyle .. "oh thank god, Michael we need to sort that thing out. You were supposed to come right back"</p><p>Max .. "where have you been"</p><p>Michael .. "Oh you know, with my girlfriend who thinks im halfway out the door with Alex so thanks for that everyone"</p><p>Isobel, Rosa, Max .. "SORRY"</p><p>Liz .. "It wasn't me"</p><p>Michael .. "Come on Valenti"</p><p>*****</p><p>"Are you ok Maria"</p><p>"Yeah just perfect knowing everyone in our group of friends seems to know my boyfriend is in love with his ex and no one thought to tell me"</p><p>"i didn't know anything, i didn't even know they had a thing until today"</p><p>"i know, that's why i am talking to you, the rest of that room can fuck off"</p><p>"oh dear"</p><p>"ugh, is Alex out yet?"</p><p>"no not yet, still another hour ish according to Kyle"</p><p>"right, right, so did Michael come back in time with the paperwork?"</p><p>"Paperwork?</p><p>"Yeah in the box, he said its paperwork that he and Alex signed back before he went to Iraq. It makes him Alex's next of kin and medical proxy"</p><p>"Oh, that's erm. Useful"</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"Wrong? Nothings wrong. I'm fine, totally fine"</p><p>"Spit it out Liz"</p><p>"its just that, crap, I've never heard of any paperwork that can make you anyone's next of kin"</p><p>"Well you're smart Liz but you don't know everything"</p><p>"I know that, I'm just saying medical proxy paperwork is a thing are you sure he said next of kin"</p><p>"yeah 100% why"</p><p>"because I'm 95% sure the only paperwork that can make you someone's next of kin is a marriage certificate Maria."</p><p>"......"</p><p>"Maria are you there?"</p><p>"......"</p><p>"Maria? Are you ok?</p><p>"OF FUCKING COURSE THEY GOT MARRIED!! FUCK SAKE! We didn't stand a chance did we? I mean what even was this relationship if he is married to someone else and not telling me about it. Fucking lies."</p><p>"You need to calm down, I could be wrong and if I am it would look silly to go flying off the deep end right"</p><p>"You're not wrong Liz."</p><p>"Why do you sound so sure?"</p><p>"Because Michael wears a ring around his neck on a chain. Said it belonged to an old foster parent who was really nice. But he has always worn it apart from when we have sex."</p><p>"Oh no, I'm so sorry"</p><p>"If he is still wearing the ring after 12 years, what does that say about me. So blinded by the lies. I'm such a fool"</p><p>"I know I'm not being much help but I'm sorry Maria, i really am"</p><p>"Me too, keep this to yourself until i get there please"</p><p>"Okay, but don't be long"</p><p>"Oh I wont be"</p><p>*****</p><p>Rosa .. "How's Maria?"</p><p>Liz .. "She's ok"</p><p>Michael .. "You don't sound sure Liz"</p><p>Liz .. "Mhmm"</p><p>Max .. "Liz what's wrong?"</p><p>Liz .. "Nothing"</p><p>Isobel .. "Sure sounds like something"</p><p>Rosa  .. "Did Maria say something?"</p><p>Liz .. "She told me what you said was in the box Michael"</p><p>Michael .. "Ok? So why are you mad at me?</p><p>Liz .. "Because Michael, if what you told her is in there is true then i have a right to be"</p><p>Isobel .. "What did you tell Maria it was?"</p><p>Michael .. "Paperwork that me and Alex filled out to make me his medical proxy back in 2008 so Jesse didn't have a say if anything happened overseas while Alex was shipped out"</p><p>Max .. "Okay? That's great then so why are you mad Liz"</p><p>Liz .. "That's not all you said about the paperwork though is it"</p><p>Michael .. "Why what else did i say about it?"</p><p>Liz .. "You said it was paperwork that would make you his medical proxy and"</p><p>Michael .. "Oh no"</p><p>Liz .. "Yup, she's on her way here now so you might want to hide"</p><p>Rosa .. "Please don't hide, and stop talking in secret half sentence's. What's going on?"</p><p>Isobel .. "Why are you turning white Michael?"</p><p>Maria .. "YOU AND ALEX ARE FUCKING MARRIED!!!"</p><p>Max .. "Oh fuck"</p><p>Rosa .. "HAHAHAHHAAHAHA"</p><p>Isobel .. "No they're not"</p><p>Liz .. "Oh yes they are"</p><p>Michael .. "Shit he is gunna kill me"</p><p>Maria .. "He? What about me! I'm your girlfriend! You remember me? The one you take off your wedding ring to have sex with!"</p><p>Isobel .. "You wear a wedding ring"</p><p>Liz .. "On his chain round his neck apparently"</p><p>Max .. "Married? Really?"</p><p>Rosa .. "HAHAHAHA I cant stop! This is epic! Please keep this up!"</p><p>Isobel .. "So i guess it is a memory box then?"</p><p>Michael .. "He is really gunna kill me."</p><p>Max .. "Why do you keep saying that?</p><p>Michael .. "It might be possible that Alex came round one night and gave me half signed divorce papers and told me to send them to his lawyer when they were signed and I may have"</p><p>Maria .. "May have what? Just not signed them! Oh this relationship is so over"</p><p>Max .. "When did he bring them round?"</p><p>Michael .. Sometime around when his dad died if I remember correctly"</p><p>Maria .. "So you just thought what? I'm in a relationship and my husband is giving me an out but I'll just keep hanging on thanks"</p><p>Michael .. "No I was thinking that Alex is my family and we have been married for 11 years so I'm not just gunna sign that away without a conversation"</p><p>Isobel .. "But that was over a year ago"</p><p>Michael .. "Yeah well. We had a lot going on in the few weeks after then it got later and later so i just thought no. He is my family and i am his so i ripped up the papers"</p><p>Max .. "Does Alex know you're still married?"</p><p>Michael .. "I have no idea, if he does he hasn't said anything"</p><p>Liz .. "When?"</p><p>Max .. "When what?"</p><p>Liz .. "When did you rip up the papers"</p><p>Michael .. "Today, in the car"</p><p>Maria .. "I need to leave"</p><p>Liz .. "Yeah, we will come with you"</p><p>Rosa .. "Will we?"</p><p>Liz .. "Yes"</p><p>Max .. "I'll call with Alex updates"</p><p>Liz .. "Thank you"</p><p>Kyle .. "Hey, where are the others?"</p><p>Michael .. "They left with Maria after finding out about my marriage"</p><p>Kyle .. "Huh, 12 years you kept it secret and today suddenly everyone finds out?"</p><p>Isobel .. "Yeah that is odd Michael, did you want everyone to find out?"</p><p>Michael .. "What? Of course not. Alex is going to be hurt by this when he finds out that everyone knows. This wasn't supposed to happen guys."</p><p>Max .. "How did Maria find out anyway?"</p><p>Michael .. "Slip of the tongue, I told her that the box had paperwork that made me his medical proxy and next of kin. She must have figured out that could only be a marriage certificate"</p><p>Isobel .. "You still wear your ring Michael "</p><p>Michael .. "Yeah Is, he still wears his too"</p><p>Kyle .. "Anyway, surgery went well. He has been moved to recovery so you can see him in around half an hour if you want too"</p><p>Max .. "Thanks Kyle"</p><p>*****</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My reasoning for the OOC Maria is that she knew Alex loved Michael and they had *a something* so the jealousy simmers a little under the surface and goes mostly un noticed but after a year of bubbles it starts to overflow and then it overspills.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Messed up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ouch. What is it with my family. Normal families don't try kill each other do they? Not like I know much about normal families. Not sure what it is I've apparently done to wrong my brother this time. Still blaming me for Dads death probably but stabbing me is a slight over reaction. </p><p>"Hey sleepy head, you awake in there?" Is that Kyle? I'm too tired too look.</p><p>"mpf" Wow Alex that was weak.</p><p>"Okay go back to sleep, you're going to be just fine and everyone is in the waiting room waiting ok"</p><p>"Ok tans Kyle" Better but still not real English.</p><p>*****</p><p>Too bright, hurting my head.</p><p>"Is this better?"</p><p>Oh, that is better. Wait did i say that out loud.</p><p>"Erm yes? Did you not mean too?"</p><p>"Shit, sorry i thought i was just thinking not talking aloud"</p><p>"Ok? How are you feeling Alex?"</p><p>"Confused"</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"I'm not sure if this is real"</p><p>"If what is real?"</p><p>"This conversation. I know I am in the hospital but why would you be the one here with me?"</p><p>"Open your eyes Alex"</p><p>"Hi Guerin, why are you here?"</p><p>"Erm, everyone was here earlier but the girls left before you got out of surgery, Kyle is on shift, Max got called into work and Isobel has gone to the get some sleep. Greg is working out of state and obviously Flint is crazy. So that leaves me"</p><p>"Ok, don't you have anywhere better to be?"</p><p>"No place I'd rather be than here so nope"</p><p>"Huh? Is this the meds?"</p><p>"Is what the meds?"</p><p>"You saying sweet things to me"</p><p>"Nope that's just me"</p><p>"Oh, Ok."</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"I got stabbed"</p><p>"Well yes, but I meant what's wrong with me being here"</p><p>"Nothing, you can be where you want to be"</p><p>"Good, so I'm staying"</p><p>"Ok"</p><p>*****<br/>It's dark outside the next time I wake up and I feel ten times better than I did before. Still a lot of pain but at least my head is clear now. </p><p>"Hello lazy"</p><p>"Shit Guerin, you scared me"</p><p>"Sorry, you were staring out of the window and you've been sleeping for hours so thought I'd remind you I was here"</p><p>"What time is it?"</p><p>"About 3am I think"</p><p>"Why are you still here?"</p><p>"Cause i want to be"</p><p>"What's going on Guerin. Truth"</p><p>"Ha truth. You sure you can handle it"</p><p>"What's happened"</p><p>"Okay so short version. Flint tried to get you moved somewhere under his leadership and as your medical proxy. I wasn't having any of that nonsense so I told Kyle we are married and gave him my copy of our marriage licence as proof so I got to overrule Flint and his craziness"</p><p>"Okay, is that all? Coz you look like you're about to explode"</p><p>"Is that all? What? I've just told you that we are still married and that Kyle is fully aware of it and you say *is that all*? What?"</p><p>"Well this was the reason for us getting married in the first place, admittedly it was to stop Jesse taking advantage not flint but if the boot fits. Telling Kyle was the right thing to do."</p><p>"But you signed the divorce papers a long time ago"</p><p>"True but i also told you to sign when you were ready. I only signed because I was heartbroken at all the pain my family had caused to yours. We can stay married as long as you want too. I like being married to you even though its only in the legal sense not the actual sense"</p><p>"You knew I hadn't signed?"</p><p>"Of course, why wouldn't I?</p><p>"I just assumed you thought I had signed and that we were divorced, you never brought it up again after that day"</p><p>"I didn't want you to sign or not sign because of anything I said, it had to be your own decision"</p><p>"Well I ripped up the papers so there are no signatures anymore, sorry"</p><p>"That's fine we can do what you want to do about our marriage, balls in your court, but why?"</p><p>"I ripped them up so there was no proof you signed and no proof that could be used to say I couldn't be your proxy" </p><p>"Smart"</p><p>"I didn't sign because I didn't want too, nothing else too it"</p><p>"Okay"</p><p>"Okay"</p><p>"You still look worried"</p><p>"I am"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I don't want you to hate me."</p><p>"Pretty sure I couldn't ever hate you Guerin"</p><p>"HA you might after this"</p><p>"Did you kill Flint?"</p><p>"Tempted but no"</p><p>"Go on tell me"</p><p>"Everyone knows we are married"</p><p>"What? How?"</p><p>"It was a accident I promise"</p><p>"How Guerin"</p><p>"Maria was curious why i wanted to talk to Kyle alone and I told her that I had some paperwork that made me your medical proxy which would have been fine if i just shut up at that. I accidentally said it made me your next of kin too and she figured out that the only way that ccould happen is if  we were married"</p><p>"Shit, is she ok?"</p><p>"Well after she stormed in and shouted her thoughts she went home with Liz and Rosa, haven't heard from them since. So I don't think she's ok no"</p><p>"She is going to hate me now isn't she"</p><p>"No, no I'm the one who lied to her not you. You told her your feelings on this. "</p><p>"Maybe so, but this is more than just not telling her. I'm married to her boyfriend and she doesn't know. This wont be easy to fix"</p><p>"Ex-boyfriend. So yeah i agree"</p><p>"Ex?"</p><p>"Being secretly married to her oldest friend was apparently the last straw. Well that and everyone in the waiting room telling her me and you are in love and if she opened her eyes properly she would have known that"</p><p>"Who told her that?"</p><p>"Rosa said she was jealous so apparently Max laid it out on the table for her along with Isobel and Rosa basically telling her that we are in love so much we gravitate around each other"</p><p>"I don't even know what to say. Why would they say that? Why would they think you're in love with me the idiots"</p><p>"Are you blind too?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Of course I love you Alex! I thought you at least knew that much"</p><p>"Oh, I thought with you avoiding being alone with me for so long and saying we are bad for each other meant you didn't"</p><p>"No, that was me trying to get over it. Trying to move forwards with my life without looking back, trying to give up hope and apparently everyone apart from Maria and Liz noticed that so how didn't you?"</p><p>"I guess with all the pain I caused you that I avoided seeing it so I couldn't make things worse"</p><p>"We are so messed up"</p><p>"Wouldn't be us if we weren't"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>just realised i have no ending.<br/>HAHA started this at 10pm and it kept pouring all night until this chapter. i struggled through this one. <br/>Now I'm stuck. hopefully not for long</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>